espiritu canadiense
by Gapri
Summary: 7 drabbles sobre canada y su juego favorito el hockey porque no hay que llevar el espiritu deportista a tal grado de tener una doble personalidad
1. Chapter 1

Aquí de nuevo con otra serie de drabbles XD ahora centrados en mi uke favorito Canadá me comprare un peluche de el en la convención que será en mi ciudad en una semana que felicidad ureshi XD los personajes no me pertenecen si fuera así esto seria un hard yaoi O-O

Comienzo

Canadá es un país tranquilo, amigable; con una inocencia infinita, ayuda si puede, nunca hace berrinches no es caprichoso ni envidioso. Un pan de dios, un chico de alma blanca.

Claro….hasta que escucho sobre un juego que se estaba haciendo popular entre su gente y asistió junto a Gobernador General de Canadá, Lord Stanley de Prestonal torneo tres años después del primer partido torneo , al gobernador le intereso mucho aquel juego aunque a el se le hacia un poco brusco

-vamos Canadá porque no intentas jugarlo-le insistió lord Stanley

-e-esta bien-dijo un poco nervioso

Pero descubrió el potencial que tenia para ese juego que se enamoro de el. Pronto le comento a su hermano y le gusto la idea sin darse cuenta Alfred le dijo a Arthur y este le dijo que eso ya se jugaba en su país con la diferencia que era sobre el césped y la pelota claro esta. Pero aun así hacer ese deporte sobre hielo cambiaba las cosas.

Podría pasar todo los días de su vida jugándolo.

Aquí termina el primer drabble

Algunos datos históricos sobre el hockey

El hockey sobre hielo se inventó en Canadá en el siglo XIX, de la mano de los inmigrantes europeos que adaptaron el hockey hierba y otros deportes como el _hurling_ o el _shinty_ a la climatología de la zona. Los primeros partidos, de carácter amistoso, se disputaron entre soldados británicos en las regiones de Ontario y Nueva Escocia sobre superficies de agua congeladas, como ríos y lagos. En sus inicios, se jugaban con palos semicirculares y pelota de goma.


	2. Chapter 2 sorpresa

Aquí con el segundo drabble de Canadá mi uke favorito ¡oh Canadá!

Sorpresa

Canadá una nación pacifica, no hay tanto crimen, la gente es buena. Eso quiere decir que por tanto la personificación de la nación también lo es como dije antes un pan de dios…claro hasta que el hockey sobre hielo se incluyo en los juegos olímpicos de invierno.

Porque solo allí podía demostrar que tan fuerte podía ser, porque allí no se permitía ser amable, calmado, oh claro que no, el no tenia la costumbre de animar a su equipo a destrozar al contrario sin compasión alguna

Claro que no en el hockey solo podía verse a Mathew gritando que despedazaran al equipo extranjero y lo hacia con toda la intención de ver perder al otro equipo.

Este salió corto pero después se vera la segunda personalidad de Canadá

Saben aquí abajo hay un botón verde si lo presionan el oso blanco kumajiro-san volverá de sus "vacaciones" kolkolkolkol

Canadá! kumachiko-san!!


	3. Chapter 3 A travez del espejo parte 1

Aquí con el tercer dabble de Canadá y el hockey

A través del espejo

parte 1 orgullo-Italia

Canadá nunca imagino tener aquella sonrisa de burla, orgullo insano, con malsana en su rostro, se dio miedo así mismo, pues cuando el se miraba en el espejo podía ver su alma; se podía ver a si mismo del color de la nieve blanca, pura pero en aquel momento no había nada de eso como si el cristal protector en lugar de espejo le mostrase alguien diferente

_-¿Quién eres?_-dijo en un susurro

Recordó como fue que se sintió así

Entonces en su mente se mostro su recuerdo

Le gusto ver como Italia del norte lloraba , como el gemelo de este casi se arrancaba los cabellos, por su equipo que era destrozado .como si de un emperador se tratara, en una parte del juego, sus jugadores le miraron. Como diciéndole con la mirada, esperando ordenes de su nación.

Involuntariamente o tal vez una parte de el, que no conocía .levanto la mano he izo una señal con ella, algunos de sus jugadores soltaban pequeñas risitas he Italia fue acabado

Allí una parte de su rostro cambio

Era un sentimiento nuevo, no sabia como llamarlo pero de algo estaba seguro…le gustaba

Su sonrisa se ensancho un poco mas de lo normal, su sonrisa pacifica daba lugar a una orgullosa

No lo noto simplemente porque le gustaba la sensación de aquel sentimiento y además no tenia nada en que ver como su sonrisa cambiaba

Aquí acaba otro según cuando estaba viendo el partido pasado de hockey en los comerciales andaban diciendo que hubo tres ocasiones donde los canadienses aplastaron por mucho a tres naciones que son Italia, suiza y Polonia según me acuerdo a Italia por 98 creo andaba por ese numero, a suiza ciento y cacho no estoy segura pero el caso es que le gano por mucho entiéndase mucho XD

Saben aquí abajo hay un lindo botón si lo presionan Canadá podrá comer su comida favorita con mucha miel de maple

Canadá!maple!


	4. Chapter 4 A travez del espejo parte 2

Cuarto drabble de Canadá y el hockey

A través del espejo

Parte dos malicia

Canadá nunca pensó tener una nueva costumbre cuando llegaba la hora del torneo de hockey, nunca pensó que le gustaría ver como las naciones a quienes les ganaba se enojaran en el caso de suiza, que hicieran tremendo berrinche en el caso de Polonia.

Pero si había una nación que le dejaba el mejor sabor, la mejor sonrisa era ni más ni menos que su querido hermano mayor. Cuanto adoraba sonreír malicioso orgulloso y burlón cuando su equipo jugaba contra el estadunidense.

Cuanta alegría le embargaba al ganarle a su hermano, no había nada sobre la faz de la tierra que le quitara esa felicidad de ganarle a su hermano ¡NADA EN EL MUNDO! podría quitarle esa ¡ALEGRIA!

Cuanto amaba esa expresión de su hermano, cuanto adoraba ver como el estadunidense rompía plumas, lápices; cualquier cosa que estuviera frente a el, todo a causa del enojo, de la desesperación que sentía al ver como el equipo de su hermano menor destrozaba cruelmente su equipo.

El canadiense amaba mas ver aquella expresión de berrinche cuando el juego terminaba y ver como el equipo canadiense ganaba.

-¿¡¡como es posible que me ganara mi hermano!!?

Si le valían los demás juegos el que mas le importaba era el hockey, bueno claro que se alegraba cuando sus jugadores ganaban en las otras categorías pero el hockey era "EL Hockey"

Aquí termina saben hay un lindo botón verde si lo presionan el oso llamado kumajiro-san volverá con su amo Canadá dejen reviews


	5. Chapter 5 enojo

Con otro drabble

Enojo

Nadie en el mundo podía hacer que esa expresión se fuera de su rostro, tenia el ceño fruncido , una mejilla inflada ,rojo como un tomate español de la ira ; a Francis aquello se le hacia adorable pues según el , el canadiense se veía tan adorable en su berrinche puesto que antes nunca lo había hecho. A Arthur aquellos le hizo increíble, pues como había mencionado Francis, Mathew en su vida había hecho un berrinche claro hasta ahora.

La razón de su berrinche o ataque de ira contenida era ni más ni menos que su querido hermano mayor estados unidos

-¡jajajajajajajaja sabia que aquellos juegos anteriores habían sido suerte tuya matty!-exclamaba el estadunidense-¡los héroes nunca pierden!

Si la razón de aquel enojo infantil era su hermano, la gano el oro en hockey.

Como paso esto, les parece si regresamos a aquel partido

Todo iba bien, hasta que el equipo estadunidense gano

Canadá nunca mira a nadie con odio por más que lo molesten pero siempre hay una primera vez

-¡cállate! ¡Ya veras el año que viene!

Pero como saben no era un simple partido de hockey era "EL HOCKEY"

Después de eso, le dio un sermón a su equipo

-¡como es posible!-gritaba a todo pulmón.

La última vez que le ganaron no se enojo, no se enojo con Inglaterra cuando el equipo ingles le gano al canadiense ¿la razón? Mas de la mitad del equipo ingles venia de Canadá ósea que eran canadienses contra canadienses solo que los otros jugaban en otro equipo solo por eso no se enojo, pero ahora era diferente, que le ganara su hermano, eso si merecía su enojo.

Aquí termina otro capi información

Según me habían dicho cuando Inglaterra le gano a Canadá, algunos decían que era porque mas de la mitad del equipo ingles era de origen canadiense como el dicho fuego contra fuego

En el año de 1936 la racha de victorias canadienses se esfumo gracias a que el equipo estadunidense gano el oro en aquella categoría

Si dejan reviwes Canadá podrá vengarse por todos los golpes que recibió de América!

¡Venguemos a Canadá!


	6. Chapter 6 confianza y desconfianza

Nos vamos acercando al final

Pareja: ¿hay? Esto no es un Rusia+canada que quede claro

Advertencias: ¿hay?

Sin mas el capi

Confianza y desconfianza

Desde los juegos pasados Mathew aprendió a no confiarse tanto.

Así empezaron los juegos olímpicos de invierno en Innsbruck en el año de 1964, la alegría lo envolvió al escuchar que su hermano no había quedado para las finales y decidió irse a descansar, ya que esa era su única preocupación que su hermano le ganara pero al enterarse que eso ya no era posible se retiro con una sonrisa

Al día siguiente mientras desayunaba pregunto quien había ganado esperando de su jefe escuchar "nuestro equipo" pero al escuchar las noticias de su jefe escupió su jugo de naranja de la sorpresa.

Cuando llego al recinto donde se estaban llevando a cabo los juegos se topo con aquella nación que recibió el oro en hockey, aquella nación de ojos violetas, una bufanda inseparable y sonrisa eterna.

-ha canada-kun ayer no te vi por aquí, ¿Por qué no te quedaste a ver todos los partidos? , fue muy divertido.

Si ya no confiaría de nuevo con otra nación por más inútil que sea esta.

Explicación

Innsbruck esta en Austria fue la novena sede de los juegos de invierno

En aquel año Canadá no obtuvo ni oro ni plata ni bronce

El oro fue para la Unión Soviética (Iván tenia una larga racha ganadora de medallas de oro)

La medalla de plata fue para Suecia

La medalla de bronce para Checoslovaquia

comenten se acepta vodka , girasoles , italianos del sur , rusos etc

si dejan review canada resivira un bote de maple gratis

canada: maple!!

dejen review


	7. Chapter 7 las malas rachas

Dije que este seria el último pero dije porque no un octavo así que aun no termina queda uno más y será el fin bueno hasta el 2014

Las malas rachas siempre se van

¿Cuanto había pasado desde que sonrió con malicia y burla confinadas? , ¿Cuanto había pasado desde su última medalla de hockey?

La respuesta 42 años para el no era mucho ya que no envejecía como la gente normal, pero aunque una parte de el sintiera que no era mucho tiempo la otra parte sentía que habían pasado siglos enteros.

Aquel año volvió a sonreír con malicia y burla había ganado el oro, le gano a Rusia a Suecia y mas importante a su hermano.

Su sonrisa burlona se mostro en su inocente rostro ahora entendía que aquella mala racha había terminado

El 2000 seria su siglo eso se decía porque las malas rachas siempre se van

Este quedo muy corto pero no quería juntarlo con el pequeño extra que tengo preparado

Explicación

En el año 2002 la sede fue estados unidos y Canadá en el torneo masculino gano el oro la plana fue para estados unidos y el bronce para Rusia

En el torneo femenino el oro fue para Canadá, la plata para estados unidos y el bronce para Suecia

comenten dejen review

se acepta vodka ,girasoles ,pasta , italianos del sur de regalo , rusos etc.

por cada review el oso kunajiro volvera de sus supuestas vacaciones en egipto

kumajiro: hace muhco calor

canada : kumagochi-san!!

dejen review


	8. Chapter 8 futuro

Este es el capitulo extra y el ultimo

Futuro

Le había tocado ser la cede de los juegos olímpicos de invierno del 2010, después de mucho al fin se decidió que el seria la cede en la ciudad de Vancouver y desde el momento que se hiso oficial comenzó los preparativos, sus atletas comenzaron a entrenar sin descanso ahora no solo le importaba el hockey, no ahora tendría que ganar mas medallas para que el mundo se diera cuenta que Canadá tenia los mejores atletas.

Todo iba de maravilla su equipo de patinaje le gano al ruso y su amado equipo de hockey le volvió a ganar a su hermano.

Miro orgullosamente el medallero 14 medallas de oro, 7 de plata y 5 de bronce dando un total de 26 medallas ganadas y aunque su hermano pensó que ganaría con 37 medallas no fue así ya que el tenia 9 de oro y las de oro son las más importantes que las de plata y bronce

Tal vez no era el país mas popular pero seguiría demostrando que era unos de los mejores en los juegos olímpicos y con el tiempo tal vez de otras formas, tal vez así notarían su presencia en las reuniones

-esta decidido los siguientes juegos de invierno serán en sochi, Rusia.

-ajajaja te ganare en el 2014 en tu propia casa Rusia!-exclamo el americano

-será acaso una pequeña venganza por que tuve mas medallas de oro en 1980 cuando tu fuiste la sede amerika-kun, si es así lo dudo mucho que llegues a lograrlo da –exclamo con su infinita sonrisa juguetona ganando una mirada fulminante del americano

-entonces…tengo hasta el 2014para preparar todo-dijo el canadiense pensativo

-escucharon algo

-no-contestaron las demás naciones

Al canadiense no le importo que lo ignoraran en aquella ocasión, el ¿porque?

Bueno tendremos que esperar hasta los juegos olímpicos de invierno del 2014 para descubrirlo ¿no lo creen?

Y termina, finalizado, no hay continuación

Datos históricos en el año de 1980 la sede fue una ciudad de estados unidos para los juegos pero la URSS tuvo mas medallas de oro que el propio estados unidos si uno busca los medalleros de los juegos olímpicos de invierno ve mucho a Rusia(o sus anteriores nombres) Alemania y estados unidos pero mas Rusia y Alemania

Dejen reviews


End file.
